Te dejo por tu bien
by Hatoko Nara
Summary: Sakura deja a Sasuke después de que están comprometidos pero todo es por su bien ¿podrán volver a estar juntos?


**Te engaño por tu bien**

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

0000000000

¡Naruto! –Se arrojó hacia él sollozando

¡Sasuke me odia! –Y prorrumpió en un llanto aún más fuerte. Se abrazó a su amigo buscando consuelo

Sakura chan ¿qué dices? Sabes que Sasuke te ama, eso no es posible

¡Sasuke me odia! ¡Y todo es por mi culpa! –Respondió ella

No entiendo Sakura chan ¿qué podrías hacer para que él te odiara? -Naruto la llevó hacia su alcoba, se sentó en su cama y recostó a Sakura en su hombro. Ella siguió llorando hasta que con el paso de algunos minutos se pudo calmar para contarle toda la historia

Hace un mes Sasuke me propuso matrimonio –Hizo una pausa para suspirar -¡Estaba tan feliz!... Ya habíamos hecho planes, qué casa íbamos a comprar, a dónde viajaríamos de luna de miel, cuántos hijos tendríamos –soltó un leve sollozo

Y entonces llegó el día en que le anunciaríamos a su familia el compromiso. Sasuke me llevó a cenar a su casa, yo estaba muy nerviosa porque no conocía a sus padres, aunque su hermano trató de calmarme, fue muy amable, ya sabes cómo es Itachi… La cena transcurrió tranquila aunque a su padre lo notaba muy tenso, me miraba como si no quisiera que estuviera ahí. Y cuando Sasuke le contó de nuestros planes su padre se enfureció, -Sakura comenzó a sollozar- le dijo que por ningún motivo consentiría nuestro matrimonio y que si Sasuke no le hacía caso lo iba a desheredar.

¿Nadie más dijo nada? -Interrumpió Naruto

Sí, Mikoto san trató de calmarlo aunque no pudo. Itachi nos dijo que lo más conveniente era que nos fuéramos, pero Sasuke también se alteró y le dijo a su padre que no le importaba quedarse en la calle con tal de estar conmigo.

¿Y entonces qué pasa? ¿cómo dices que Sasuke te odia después de lo que me has contado?

Todavía no he terminado. Después de ese día estuve aún más contenta porque Sasuke me había demostrado que me prefería a mí antes que al dinero, aunque no dejaba de preocuparme que por esto quedara en malas relaciones con su familia. Unos días después su papá fue a visitarme, quería hacerme desistir de casarme con Sasuke y obviamente le respondí que no; entonces me dijo que si lo amaba realmente no sería tan egoísta, que con mi decisión haría que Sasuke tuviera una mala vida a la que nunca estuvo acostumbrado y que además de todo no contaría con su familia. Me dolió mucho todo y le pedí que se fuera de mi apartamento; estuve pensando y me di cuenta que todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Sasuke ha tenido dinero toda la vida, él no sabe lo que significa sufrir por deudas, tener uno a uno los gastos planeados, no tener lujos, pensar en si tienes comida para el día siguiente… Y como yo si sé lo que significa me di cuenta que no podría condenarlo a vivir así, prefiero que sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo y me duele en el alma estar separada de él. Pero lo amo tanto Naruto, que no fui capaz de decirle inmediatamente que iba a dejarlo, quería retenerlo el máximo de tiempo posible conmigo, hasta que me decidí anoche. Le dije que sólo estaba con él por su dinero y que ahora que ya no tenía nada no lo quería volver a ver, que se fuera; Sasuke no me creyó y trató de arreglar las cosas pero le pegué una cachetada y lo eché de mi apartamento. –Sakura comenzó a llorar nuevamente- ¡No sabes lo que me dolió Naruto! ¡Antes de irse me dijo que me odiaba! ¡La pena me está matando! ¡No puedo soportar que me odie porque me duele tanto que siento que me voy a romper en dos!

Y de repente la puerta del baño de la habitación de Naruto se abrió y apareció Sasuke; Sakura se asustó y quedó lívida al verlo

¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó ella

Mejor me voy –Dijo Naruto – Saldré un momento. –Pero Sakura no quería estar a solas con Sasuke

Espérame –Le dijo a su amigo –Me voy contigo –Pero Naruto ya había salido y Sasuke la tomó de la mano para que no se escapara, la llevó de nuevo hacia la cama de Naruto y se sentó junto a ella

¡No puedo creer que me hayas dejado por eso! ¡Mi padre es un manipulador! ¿cómo le hiciste caso?

Lo que dice es verdad, no quería alejarte de una vida próspera, de la que te mereces; no quería que sufrieras lo mismo que yo

Sakura, mi padre sabe que no me quedo sin nada, desde hace varios años estoy trabajando y no soy tan derrochador como tú crees. Sabía que mi padre podría oponerse a la boda, así que desde que pensé en casarme contigo comencé a ahorrar porque quería darte una vida cómoda sin tener que depender del dinero de mi familia.

Sasuke kun, perdóname, yo sólo quería lo mejor para ti

Sakura, tienes que confiar más en mí, no creas que debes resolverlo todo por ti sola, por eso somos pareja, si no me comentas lo que pasa vamos a terminar peleados siempre.

¿Cómo iba a decirte esto? ¿Habrías terminado conmigo si te lo hubiera pedido?

Por supuesto que no

¿Ves?

Sasuke no le prestó atención y la abrazó con fuerza. No le iba a decir que él había sentido el mismo dolor cuando ella le terminó, que pensó que jamás iba a reponerse, que el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo y el corazón le había comenzado a latir nuevamente cuando la escuchó contarle todo a Naruto. Fue a casa de su amigo porque no quería estar solo en su apartamento recordando a Sakura, y cuando ella llegó se escondió para evitar verla. Estaba agradecido consigo mismo por haber tomado esa decisión.

Y al sentirse en paz por fin, sellaron la reconciliación con un beso, símbolo inequívoco del amor que se tenían y que duraría por toda la eternidad.

0000000000

Nota de autora: Le había puesto el título de "Te engaño por tu bien" pero creo que este le queda mejor.

Es un one shot. Espero que les guste… Y muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído esta historia, especialmente a todas las que la agregaron a sus favoritos.


End file.
